


My Last Year

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Astronomy Tower, Bathroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Classroom Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Incest, Invisibility Cloak, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Library Sex, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Office Sex, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Portkeys, Riding, Rimming, Room of Requirement, Size Kink, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry decides to have sex in his last year at Hogwarts with anyone that he wanted. The rumor spread...





	1. Petunia & Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> It's been awhile since I've written a Harry Potter fic. I have no beta so all my grammar mistakes are mine.
> 
> \--------

Harry Potter was gripping his aunt at her sides as his aunt held onto the table in front of her. She was moaning as Harry was pounding right into her ass, it was the sound of the slapping skin against skin.

"Oh fuck yes! Pound me harder!" Petunia Dursley begs as her face was into pleasure.

It was only he and his aunt inside the Dursley house that day. Dudley was in school and had a field trip that day visiting a college, Vernon was at work and wouldn't be back till late at night.

It was his last year within this household. Making a bold move, he had found his aunt cleaning the dishes within the kitchen.

He didn't had any pants nor underwear on as he walked into the room. His cock was out and Petunia was shocked and surprised on seeing him like that.

However with one look at his large, thick cock, she couldn't refused. She didn't had sex for such a long while with Vernon always so busy.

That's where the two was now. Harry made a loud grunt as he came inside Petunia's ass. Harry took out his cock from inside as Petunia made a whimpering noise.

"I'm not through yet," Harry said as he walks over to a nearby chair as his cock was dribbling down with cum. He sat on the chair as he turns to face Petunia, "give me a blowjob," he said huskily.

Petunia nodded as she walks toward him and then knelt down in front of his cock. She had came hard during his pounding and she was sure the second time won't be any different.

She licked her lips as she looks at Harry as she had begun stroking his cock. Harry was looking down at his aunt with a lustful look.

Petunia looks back at his waiting cock as she stuck out her tongue and licked the mushroom head. Harry whimpered as Petunia did it again all around before engulfing the entire cock in her mouth.

Harry gasped as he felt the warmth against his cock as he put his hand on top of his aunt's head. He toyed with her hair as she begun to bobbed up and down. "Fuck yes," he murmurs as he watches her.

He wanted to deep throat her but decided against it and just enjoy the blowjob. "That's it baby, suck it," Harry says encouragingly.

Petunia just bobbed her head as she felt Harry tightening his grip on her hair and he came inside her mouth. She tries to swallow everything but couldn't as she let go off the cock.

She looks at Harry who was smiling at her with a pleasureable look. Petunia sat up and kissed him as Harry kisses her back. 

Harry moans at the taste inside of her mouth as he stopped the kissed to look at her. "Ride me," he said and Petunia nodded.

\-------

After having sex with his aunt for the first time, the days within the household had gone by fast. Whenever the two were alone, Petunia would always go to him asking for more.

Neither Vernon nor Dudley suspected a thing. Before Harry knew it, he was inside the car as Vernon drove him to the train station with Petunia in the passenger seat in the front.

Dudley didn't want to come and decided to sleep until whenever he wanted. Inside the car, Vernon was giving him curses and lectures but Harry couldn't listen as he thought of yesterday.

Yesterday where he and his aunt had sex practically the whole day. His aunt giving him a fantastic show of her breasts as she gave him a titty fuck. It was fabulous and he was going to miss it.

They even had sex in the master bedroom and Vernon had no idea. The both of them were two horny people yesterday as Harry fidgeted in his seat.

"Are you listening boy?!" Vernon asked angrily.

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry lies as Petunia turns around in her seat to stare at him.

She wanted to say something but the look that Harry was given her made her stopped as Petunia whimpered. 

"Are you alright, dear?" Vernon asked.

Petunia nodded silently as she turns back around making Harry grin on his face.

\-------

Once arriving at the station, Vernon didn't wwnt to go with Harry and decided it was best for Petunia to go. Petunia begun to argue with him but then sighed as she knew Vernon always wins the arguments.

"Let's go Potter," Petunia says gruffly as she follows him inside.

However once inside, Harry decides to have a bit of fun and decides to go to the bathroom. Reluctantly, Petunia follows but once there, Harry pushes his aunt inside the men's bathroom making her shriek.

Luckily no one was there as Harry did a quick locking charm, silent spell and he quickly did a spell to disappear both their clothing. "Fuck, P-Harry, didn't you had enough?" Petunia asks moaning as Harry had grabbed her tits.

"We don't have much time," he murmured and without any warning, he rammed his cock inside Petunia's pussy making her scream. 

\-------

Harry sighed as he stares out the window from where he was sitting in the train. The sex with his aunt had been a great fuck and he knows that his aunt would ask for him during the winter break.

The door to his cabin opened suddenly as Harry turns to see who it was. He smiled, "Ginny, how you've been?" He asked.

"Damn Dean broke up with me," Ginny said with a huffed as she sat down.

"I didn't realized that you were still together," Harry said as he did a non-verbal silent and locking spell without being seen by Ginny.

If he couldn't have sex with his aunt, why not have sex with anyone he wants? "We were about to have sex also in one of the cabins," Ginny said unhappily.

"Aren't the two of you still underaged?" Harry asked surprised.

Ginny shrugged, "Dean has a kink for public places," she said.

"So do I, Ginny," Harry said licking his lips as he quickly did a spell to disappear both their clothings.

Ginny shrieked as she tries to cover up her body. Her eyes went down and saw the cock that was hung and hard. "Fuck…." She murmurs.

"Mhmm, we should have had sex together before we broke up, but I'm horny and I want your mouth," Harry said huskily.

"But the others…?" Ginny asked looking at the cabin doors.

"Don't worry, I did some spells. Well Ginny, are you getting down on your knees or what?" Harry asked licking his lips.

Ginny didn't say anything more as she went down on the floor and begun her task.


	2. Ginny & Minerva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Thanks for the hits, kudos and bookmarks! I have no bets, so sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \--------

Ginny was bouncing up and down on top of Harry's large, hung, thick cock. The two were inside the cabin and the both of them had orgasm twice. 

They were coming to an end as the train was getting close to Hogwarts. Every time Ginny goes up, Harry would thrust up making her moan in delight.

Her breasts weren't that big as Petunia's, but they were average. "I'm so close…" Ginny says as she bounces.

Harry didn't say anything but he brought his hand up towards to one of Ginny's breasts and squeezes it. That did it for Ginny as she lost control and with the last bounced, the both of them came.

Ginny shivered through the aftermath as she slumped against Harry with a satisfied sight. "I don't even feel like moving," Ginny murmured.

"We have too babe," Harry replies as Ginny groaned. She slowly got off of Harry's cock as some of the cum were spilling out from her ass. "Fuck, if only we have time, I'll lick that off," Harry said.

"Rather too bad," Ginny replies as she swipe some cum from Harry's cock on her fingers to suckle. 

Harry stared but shook his head as he did a few spells as he redressed them both. "I have to find Ron and Hermione," he said.

Ginny nodded unhappily as she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "If you want a repeat, you know where to find me," she said as she walked out the cabin.

\--------

Harry sighed as the train stopped and he walked out off the cabin as he bumped into someone.

"Potter! What are YOU doing back here?" The voice asked with a snarl.

Harry turns and saw Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Harry licked his lips as he eyed Pansy as she blushes.

Pansy became a beautiful woman throughout her years at Hogwarts. She may be a Slytherin but anyone could have her with her beauty.

"Malfoy!"

Harry was startled as he turned around and saw two of his friends. "I thought you were in jail?" Ron Weasley asked Draco.

Draco snorted, "That was my father, no thanks to you three. However thanks to Dumbledore, his being released soon," he said.

"What?!"

"That's right, mudblood," Draco said angrily as Harry heard Ron growl.

Before Ron could say anything, a voice interrupted from behind Draco. "We will be late for our ride," a second year Slytherin said.

Draco glared at Harry before storming off with Pansy and Blaise. The second year Slytherin smiled shyly at Harry as she and her friends walked passed.

"Well, that was charming," Hermione says huffing.

"Come on or we'll be late," Harry said gruffly.

\-------

"Is it really necessary for this gate to be here?" Ron asked as it was the same gate from sixth year as they entered Hogwarts grounds.

"There's Death Eaters still out there, Mr. Weasley. They'll be coming after Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick said.

"As if! He defeated the Dark Lord!" Ron exclaims.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick?" A voice asked suddenly.

The group turns to see Professor Minerva McGonagall. "Yes Minerva?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"The three of you go on ahead, I need to talk with Potter for a moment," Minerva said.

Flitwick nodded as he, Ron and Hermione left the area leaving Minerva and Harry alone. "Now Mr. Potter, what is this that I hear about you and Miss Weasley having sex on the train?" Minerva asked.

Harry grins as he knew what she wanted.

\---------

"Fuck yes! Fuck me, Potter, fuck me!" Minerva cries out as she was naked and being pounded by Harry.

The two didn't care about putting spells around them as they both knew that nobody would be around. "So fucking tight, Minerva. Has it been this long?" Harry asked as he pounded.

Minerva whimpers as she caresses her breasts. Both her breasts were jiggling and Harry loved it whenever those two globes swayed. 

It was skin-against-skin as Minerva was so horny that she tries to push back against Harry whenever he pulls out slowly.

"I'm about to cum!" Minerva cried out and Harry slapped her ass in time with his thrust as the two came about the same time.

"Tha-That was…." Harry was loss for words as he pulls out from Minerva.

Minerva whimpered at the loss of his cock as she slumped down onto the grass below. "Miss Weasley wasn't kidding," she said tiredly.

"Turn over, Minerva. I want to eat you out," Harry said licking his lips.

Minerva obeys as she spread her legs wide. Harry lays down on the grass as he put her legs against his shoulder. "Time for dinner," he said as he bends down and begun licking her pussy.

Minerva shouted out as she put one of her hands on top of Harry's head and the other caressing her breasts. 

Neither of the two noticed a figure standing by watching as he stroked his cock at the sight. Minerva was withering on the ground and before she knew it, she came a second time.

Minerva panted as Harry let go off her legs and he went up to her as the two kissed. Minerva moaned as she could taste herself against his tongue and felt Harry squeezes her two breasts.

Harry stopped the kiss as he rearranges himself and was now laying down on the ground with his cock ready. "Ride me so that I can suckle those tits," he said lustfully.

Minerva nodded as she slowly stood up and went over as she prepares herself to bounced.

\--------

When the two were finally done from their sexual activities, the figure finally came out from hiding. "That was a nice show," he announces startling the two.

Minerva blushes in embarrassment as she saw who it was. "Severus! How long you've been here?" She asked as she eyed his cock.

"Not too long," Severus lies as he eyed Harry's impressive cock. "I do want to give a blowjob one day," he said.

"I-I'm not gay, Professor," Harry stammers as he quickly put on his clothes.

"But I am, Mr. Potter. My cock can penetrate you in pleasure more than yours did with Minerva," Severus said stroking his cock.

Harry shivered at the tone of his voice as he eyes Severus cock again. It was indeed bigger than his as he turns to look at Minerva.

She was fidgeting as if she wanted to get down on her knees and lick that big cock. "I…." Harry began as he gulped, he didn't know what to say.

"Just think about it, Mr. Potter," Severus said as he tucks himself back. He looks at Minerva, "Meet me after dinner in my office, Minerva. You can give me a blowjob then," he said.

"Fuck yes!"

Severus grins at her enthusiastic. "Now, we better get going. Professor Flitwick was starting to worry," he said as he looks at Harry, "I'm not the only professor that has a big cock," he said teasingly.

"Fucking hell."

Severus laughs as he leads them towards Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> The next chapter should be up this weekend! Thanks for reading, hope you stick to it!


	3. Hannah & Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Thanks everyone for the hits! I hope to see more kudos and bookmarks as well! I have no bets so sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you readers stick with the story.
> 
> \---------

It didn't took long for Harry to adjust being back in Hogwarts. Neither did it took long for him to be fucking Hannah Abbott inside the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle one day.

Harry finally figured out who Ginny was talking to after Minerva found out and it had been Hannah. Harry was sitting on the toilet as he had his face between Hannah's two breasts.

Moaning Myrtle was watching from above as she wishes that she wasn't a ghost at the moment. Harry kisses the side of her breast as he looks at Hannah, "lift those tits up baby, I want to suckle them in my mouth," Harry said.

Hannah nodded eagerly as she lifted one up so that Harry could suckle on the nub. Hannah groans as she felt Harry kneading the other one. 

"Please…." Hannah begs as she wanted more.

Harry shifted as Hannah moans feeling his cock inside of her. Once Harry was done with the right breast, Hannah lifted the other one so that the left breast could have the same treatment.

"Please more….." Hannah begs again.

Deciding that was enough teasing, Harry let go off her nipple and he put his hands on her waist. "Hold onto me," he murmurs.

Hannah nodded and with Harry's strength, he began to lift Hannah up and then brought her down on his cock making her yell. 

Luckily there was silencing charms or else someone from outside would hear. Getting the hint, Hannah decided to do it herself as she began to bounce in front of him.

Harry watches Hannah's breasts sway back and forth. He brought his hand over and kneaded one. Hannah gasped as she looks down at Harry with a smile on her face.

Sweat were beginning to dribble down and Harry knew the toilet would break soon with the harsh bouncing of Hannah's.

One bounced later, Hannah and Harry were both having an orgasm as they came. "Harry…." Hannah muttered as she slumped against him.

"Give me a blowjob and then you can leave," Harry said huskily.

Hannah looks at him tiredly and nodded as the two kissed. Hannah broke the kissed as she got off of Harry with a whine.

"We will have more time next time," Harry said slapping her ass.

Hannah gasped at the contact as she was still a bit sore down there. She knelt down in front of Harry as he spread his legs wider.

Hannah licked her lips as she begun stroking his cock before she licked the mushroom head. Harry gasped, "fuck," he mutters as Hannah smiled before engulfing his cock in her mouth.

\--------

Hannah and Harry were making-out inside the stall as Hannah moans when she felt Harry grabbed one of her tits.

"If I weren't a ghost, I would definitely let you do me, Harry," Moaning Myrtle said as she floated beside Harry who was startled.

Harry was the one who broke the kiss as Hannah sighed. "I'll see you later Harry," Hannah says smiling as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just don't go blabbering about now," Harry replies as Hannah sniggered and she left the two as she ignored Moaning Myrtle.

"I don't like her," Moaning Myrtle says with a huffed as she was looking at Hannah leave before turning back to look at Harry.

Harry sighed, "Not a lot of people appreciates voyeurism, Myrtle," he said.

"Why not do men? I'm sure it would be hot to watch," Myrtle replies sighing deeply.

"You're the second one who said that," Harry replies annoyed. 

"Who was the first?" Myrtle asked curiously.

"Professor Snape."

\--------

"The Dark Lord may not be here anymore but I will not tolerate lateness to my class, Mr. Potter. A week detention next week!" Severus exclaims angrily as soon as he saw Harry coming into class.

"But sir, I'll be…." Harry stopped as he doesn't have an excuse this time. He wasn't playing Quidditch anymore and it was still the beginning of the school year to even land a detention.

"Nothing to say?" Severus asked smirking as some of his Slytherin students sniggered. "Take a seat next to Miss Parkinson," he said.

Harry looks and saw that the students were paired with someone from the other house. Pansy Parkinson's table had an empty seat.

"Come on Potter, I don't bite," Pansy replied with a seductive look.

Someone wolf-whistled as Severus completed ignored it. Harry stayed calm as he went over and sat next to Pansy.

Once sitting down, he was so close to Pansy that Pansy had put her hand on top of his thigh underneath the table.

"After class," she whispers seductively.

"Um, Professor Snape….?" Harry calls out.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor and stay after class so that I can speak to you, Mr. Potter!" Severus snapped turning around making several Gryffindor's groaned.

"Yes sir," Harry mutters looking down on his desk. He looks at Pansy who was still looking at him, Harry put his hand on top of her hand and squeezes it. She smiled and nodded before turning to look at Professor Snape's lecture.

\---------

Once the entire class left, Harry had stayed behind but he didn't realized that Professor Snape had locked the door.

"Have you made a decision about being fucked by me, Potter?" Severus asked.

"Is this what it's about? Sir, I'm not gay," Harry said and then gulped as Severus had turned around to face him.

"Are you sure about that? You're face tells me otherwise," Severus said as his cock was out as he had dropped his robe.

"I'm sorry sir, but Ron and Hermione are waiting for me," Harry lies as he stood up.

"Wait, Potter! Let me kiss you before you leave," Severus said going to him.

"Professor McGonagall isn't enough, sir?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, she's satisfying alright. I just prefer men," Severus said as he thought about last night how he and Dumbledore had sex in the Headmaster Office.

Harry was now standing in front of Severus as Severus grabbed him and kisses him heatedly on the lips. At first Harry didn't responded, but when Severus had grabbed his ass from behind, he had gasped and Severus plunges inside as Harry mimics his teacher.

The two kissed heatedly as Severus took his hand to touch his cock. As soon as his hand touched his cock, Harry had broke the kiss and took his hand back as he stepped back.

"I….I can't," Harry stammered.

"Harry...." Severus began as he put his hand forward to touch his face.

Harry took a stepped back again. He shook his head, "Not now, I'm not ready," he said.

"When will you be?" Severus asked.

"Soon, I promise," Harry said even though he wasn't too sure himself.

Severus sighed disappointed as he did a non-verbal spell by unlocking the door. "I hope it won't be long, Mr. Potter," he said and he watches Harry leave the classroom without turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> Good? Yeah, Severus is desperate to fuck Harry but he is getting there.


	4. Pansy & Albus Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Wow, 25 kudos and 5 bookmarks! And so many hits so far. I hope you guys enjoy reading during the summer. I have no bets, so sorry for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> \---------

Pansy couldn't believe her luck as she was getting fucked by none other than Harry Potter within inside the Slytherin's bathroom.

She was being fucked from behind as she held onto the sink in front of her for support. She was gripping the sink tightly as she looks up at the mirror in front and saw how she looked liked.

Her hair was a messed, sweat was dribbling down on her face, and she was sure there were marks on her body as she could see one.

Harry was gripping her sides so tightly as he pummels her from behind. "So fucking tight. How can you be so tight?" He mutters as he kisses her sweaty back.

Pansy didn't say anything as her mouth was opened in ecstasy and her eyes were rolled back. She hadn't had sex for awhile.

The last time she had sex was with Draco Malfoy, but that was during the summer after the Dark Lord had been defeated. Now Malfoy was having sex with Blaise Zabini and she didn't liked it at all.

"I'm about to come, Harry," Pansy suddenly said with a moan.

Harry pounded into her and Pansy thought the sink might break with the way he was pounding. She soon came with a shout as Harry followed closely.

The two stayed in that position for awhile to catch their breath as Harry pulls out slowly. "You're a beast, Harry Potter," Pansy muttered.

"Am I now?" Harry asked teasingly as he gave Pansy's ass a slap making her moan.

Pansy turns around and saw Harry's cock was dribbling cum from the tip. She licked her lips before kneeling down on the dirty bathroom floor.

"Time for another round," she says huskily as she stroked his cock for a moment before licking the tip like a lollipop.

Harry groans at the contact as he put his hand on top of her head. Taking the hint, she engulfed the cock into her mouth as she tries to take the whole entire thing.

She gagged a bit but she was able to suck it after awhile as she bobbed her head. Harry gripped Pansy's hair so tightly that she winced but continued her bobbing and licking.

It was so fucking good to have a cock in her mouth that was trying to deep-throat her. Harry tapped her as a warning sign but Pansy continues to suckle him anyway.

Before Pansy knew it, Harry grunted and came as Pansy tries to swallow what was given to her. It tastes so wonderful that she didn't want it to end.

Pansy was panting when she pulled out Harry's cock from her mouth. She stood up shakily as she licked her lips as there was cum that had dribbled down.

Harry stared mesmerized before grabbing her to kiss her heatedly. The two made out right there in the middle of the bathroom.

\---------

When Harry left the Slytherin bathroom, he saw that the hall was empty and he sighed in relieved. However that was ruined when a voice had called out to him.

"Mr. Potter, might I have a word with you?"

Harry turns around and saw Headmaster Dumbledore with a furious Professor Snape. He grimaced, they might have had seen Pansy coming out from here, he thought.

"Of course sir," Harry replies as he begun to walk towards them.

"Severus, we will continue our discussion tomorrow. For now, please tell Hagrid that Mr. Potter is with me and to fetch his missed assignment," Albus said.

Severus nodded as he gave a 'look' at Harry before turning to go. He was sure after when the class is done, Hagrid would be free to give him a "ride."

\---------

"Mr. Potter, what were you doing in the girl's bathroom?" Albus asked as soon as they sat down within the Headmaster Office.

Harry fidgeted, "It was a prank, sir," he lies.

"Miss Parkinson was limping before you came out," Albus said.

"Headmaster…." Harry began but he wasn't sure what to say as he knew that the old man was clever.

"Sex isn't forbidden here at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. Having sex with underage students is," Albus said as Harry stared at him surprised. "Miss Parkinson birthday isn't until next month and she's only sixteen," he said.

"Are you going to suspend me, sir?" Harry asked.

Albus sighed, "If I did there will be protests among the houses even though Voldemort isn't here any longer. There is another way to keep this quiet," he said.

"Sir?"

"Ride me, Mr. Potter," Albus said huskily ws he did a non-verbal spell and he took out both of their clothing.

"Sir! Isn't it forbidden between teacher/student relationship?" Harry asked.

"As long as everyone in the party is an adult, Mr. Potter. Don't you ever wondered about being with your own gender?" Albus asked.

Harry didn't say anything as he watched Albus stood up from his chair and going in front of him. Harry gaped at the cock on what he was seeing.

It was huge! It was like a twelve inch cock while his was eight. The sight of it was making him drool and he didn't acted this way when he saw Snape's cock.

Albus cock was thick, long and hung. Any man would beg for the cock. Harry licked his lips and before he knew what he was doing, he dropped down onto the floor and he grabbed Albus cock and began stroking it.

"What size is this, sir?" Harry asked.

"Twelve," Albus replies moaning, "but you should see Hagrid's, his size is fifteen, being a half-giant of course," he said.

Luckily he had experience and before putting the cock in his mouth, he licked the tip of the cock as he circled his tongue around the head.

Albus was moaning as he gripped his desk from behind. It was very delicious for Harry as he licks the cock from top to bottom.

No wonder women liked sucking his cock. He was back at the tip of the head as Harry kisses it before engulfing the entire thing.

Harry gagged and choked before he was able to resume what he was doing. He started to bobbed his head as Albus began to deepthroat him as he moves in and out from his mouth.

Harry was moaning, he wanted more of the cock as he began to stroke his own cock. It was Albus who came first as he came inside Harry's mouth as most of the cum dribbled out.

Harry wasn't used to swallowing yet and he definitely wasn't ready on having an orgasm right there. Albus was panting when he got out off of Harry's mouth.

Albus looks down and saw Harry licking the drying cum. "Are you up for more?" He asked.

"Fuck yes."

Albus smirked as he shakily went back to his chair and sat down. He patted his lap, "ride me baby," he said huskily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> I wanted you guys to wait on suspicion a few days for the next chapter. Chapter five should be up by this weekend hopefully. Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> I changed Pansy's birthday for this story.


	5. Ron & Minerva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to one of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter is out late! I don't have any beta, so all mistakes are my own. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!
> 
> \---------

During the weekend, Harry barely could concentrate as he was a bit behind on his assignments. It was Sunday after dinner as he was able to talk to Ron within the Room of Requirements.

Ron was gaping st him as if shocked. "You actually did it with the headmaster?!" He asked.

Harry nodded, "He's cock is huge, Ron. Mine isn't," he said.

"That's not surprising, most Pure-blood Wizards have huge cock sizes, sometimes Half-Blood as well," Ron explained.

Harry looks toward to where Ron's cock was hidden behind his layer of clothing. "And your own cock is considered huge?" He asked.

"What size was Dumbledore's?" Ron asked.

"Twelve," Harry replies.

"The size is lower than that. Look, are you curious about sizes?" Ron asked as Harry nodded.

"I've seen Professor Snape's also," Harry admitted.

Ron's eyes widened, "I've always wondered how big he may be," he said as Harry stares at him. Ron shrugged, "I grew up with older brothers, Harry. Two of them are bisexual," he said.

"Yeah Snape's is like, almost my size," Harry said.

Ron nodded as he quickly did a spell making both of their clothing disappear. "Were you fucked from behind by either of them?" He asked as he licked his lips and was staring at Harry's cock.

"Ron! What about Hermione? I thought you were marrying her?" Harry asked.

"I am, but you, my friend, are making me horny. Do you see my cock?" Ron asked.

Harry looks and indeed it was huge. More bigger than his and Snape's. "Fuck me," he murmured but Ron heard him anyway and grinned.

"Get down on all fours, baby. I'm going to pound you," Ron said.

Harry quickly obeys as his ass was now facing Ron. Ron was stroking his cock, "How big your ass is," he said as he slapped it.

Harry cried out as Ron did it again and again making both cheeks red. He caressed one cheek before moving in as his cock touched Harry's ass.

Harry was moaning as he felt Ron's cock from behind. He quickly did a lubrication spell as he plunges inside Harry's ass with one go.

Harry shouted out as Ron was gripping him in the sides before beginning to thrust in him. Harry was screaming as Ron had hit that special spot.

"Oh fucking yes. Please, Ron, harder!"

Sweat was dribbling down Ron's face as he's thrusting became hard and rough as the bed began to creak against the floor.

It was skin-against-skin as Harry didn't want this to end. He loves being penetrated now, ever since Dumbledore had asked him to ride him.

It didn't took long as both Ron and Harry shouted out and came at the same time. Ron was stilled as he kisses Harry's sweaty back before pulling out slowly.

Harry whines as he felt the cock leaving the warmth of his body. Harry didn't slumped down on the bed like Ron did but instead, he turned to face him as he was sitting on the bed tiredly with his legs spread.

Harry looks and saw that their was still cum on his cock that was about to dry up. He licked his lips and before Ron knew it, he felt Harry's tongue licking the sides of his cock as his hand held onto the side.

Ron was moaning and he made the mistake of looking down at Harry who was enjoying himself as if his cock was a delicious lollipop.

He's mouth was opened as an 'O' as he was looking up at the ceiling of the Room of Requirements. Fuck, he had to tell his father about Harry….

\--------

It was nearly midnight and way out off curfew when Ron and Harry were done with their sexual activities. "Have you done Hermione yet?" Ron asked curiously as Harry was getting his invisibility cloak.

"Of course not! She's your girl, Ron. I would never betray you," Harry said.

"But if I was there in the room, would you?" Ron asked curious.

"I….." Harry couldn't deny the fact that Hermione had become an attractive woman over the years.

Ron grins st Harry's stammering, "I'll let Hermione know that you agreed," he said.

"Wait, what?!"

"Hermione and Ginny talk, mate. We know what you've been doing," Ron said smirking.

"Shit."

\---------

Luckily Headmaster Dumbledore spoke to Professor Snape about his one week detention. Harry only has detention on Wednesday night with him.

Harry sighed as he was in McGonagall's office that afternoon. They were supposed to be discussing about Harry's career plan, but Harry wasn't paying any attention.

Sure before he wanted to be an Auror, but now he was thinking of becoming something in the Muggle World. Nobody in the Muggle World knew of him and he just came back to Hogwarts to figure out what.

"I think I'll become something in the Muggle World, Professor," Harry piped up making Minerva stopped talking right there.

"Have you spoke to Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Allen?" Minerva asked.

"I've been meaning too," Harry replied as the sex have been a distraction.

Minerva nodded as she sat down on her chair, she was about to say something until she felt the cold air hitting her bare skin. She looks down and yelped, "Potter!"

Harry grins, "I want to eat you out, Minerva," he said as he stood up and walked over to where she was sitting on her chair.

"We shouldn't," Minerva said.

"No? You don't want this cock?" Harry asked as he begun stroking his own.

Minerva whimpered even though she just had sex with Professor Snape. "Please…." She begs.

Harry smirked as he knelt down in front of her. "Put your legs up on my shoulders, I'll eat you out this way," he said.

Minerva eagerly obeys as she moves forward on the chair so that Harry could reach her. He licked his lips before bending down to lick Minerva's pussy.

Minerva gasped as soon as she felt Harry's tongue on her. Harry's tongue always knew where to lick, it made her moan loud and withering.

Unknown to the two occupants inside, Harry had forgotten to put the silencing charm and the occupant outside was able to hear the exotic sounds of Minerva.

"Oh, yes, Potter! Please, deeper, lick me deeper!"

Luckily he was the only one outside listening as he quickly did a locking charm of the classroom as he took out his cock to stroke it in time with the noises from inside the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> HAPPY EARLY FATHER'S DAY!!!!


	6. Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Sorry for the wait! I've been somewhat busy this upcoming week and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \--------

Harry spoke with both Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Allen the following days. He finally got to meet the new Muggle Studies Professor Chris Allen.

He was indeed a Muggle and he was a close friend to one of the Professor's. While speaking to him, Harry wanted to be fucked by him.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was ogling Harry up and down. By Wednesday, he had all the missed assignments and he had to do the exams he missed by next week before sitting in the classroom with his classmates.

He sighed as he was looking at the pile in front of him. "Perhaps you should take that to your dorm, Harry? You'll be lagging it," a voice said.

Harry looks up, "I'll be heading to the library after defense class, Hermione. I have work load to do," he said unhappily.

"Ron told me that you want to do me," Hermione whispers as she leans in his ear, "just say when and we can do it in the Room of Requirements," she added.

"Oh, I intend to, Hermione," Harry replies with a smile.

Hermione smiles back and before she left, Harry slapped her ass making her squeak as she went and sat down with Ron.

It didn't go unnoticed by someone however. "I'm surprised Weasley didn't say anything, eh, Potter?!" A voice asked sneering.

"I still don't know why you returned to school, Malfoy," Harry said looking at his rival.

Draco Malfoy shrugged. "I didn't want to but mother insisted that I finished my education," he said as he sat next to Harry, "good thing I did too. I would had missed that sex you did with Professor McGonagall," he added smirking.

"I....What?" Harry asked paling.

"Oh yea, I was outside her office a few days ago to ask her something on the research paper. However I heard noises instead that made me want to stroke my cock," Draco said licking his lips.

Rumors were already spreading thanks to Ginny, and he barely got suspended by having sex with Pansy. "What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Me, on top of you as I pound you in oblivion. You won't know what hit you," Draco said.

Harry was about to say something but Professor Snape had came inside the classroom and he couldn't say anything more.

\----------

"Yes, yes, yes!!! Fuck yes!!!" 

Harry couldn't believe it. After two days of not having sex, he was already screaming for more. What was worse was the fact that he was begging for Draco Malfoy to pound into him.

The two were inside an empty classroom as the two were naked from top to bottom. Harry was gripping the desk in front of him as Draco was gripping his sides as he pounds.

Draco's cock was indeed huge. Thick and hung. He's cock made him full deep inside and Harry was loving it. "You should see my father's cock, Potter. It runs in the family," Draco said.

Harry's own cock was already dripping with cum on the floor. The thought of Draco seeing Lucius cock made him turned on.

Draco reached forward to stroke Harry's cock in time with his thrusting. Harry gasped as soon as he felt Draco's hand, he was so close.

"Fuck me.…" he begs.

"I am, Potter," Draco replies smirking and two minutes later, the two came at the same time as Harry's head was thrown back in pleasure.

Harry's breathing was erratic as it was becoming to slow down. He felt Draco kissing his shoulder before moving down onto his sweaty back.

"Malfoy…."

"Potter, I want you to ride me," Draco said huskily.

Harry nodded eagerly. Draco's cock was still inside of his ass as he slow did a spell to move one of the chairs to put behind him. 

He grabbed Harry slowly and he moved them backward until Draco was able to sit down on the chair with Harry still on top of he's cock.

Draco was facing Harry's back as he moved his hands towards his nipples to touch them. He begun to toy with them as he heard Harry moaned.

"I think I'll let father invite you over during the holidays, Potter. How's that?" Draco whispered as he caressed the nubs.

Harry nodded in agreement as he was in too much ecstasy at the moment. "Get ready for a riding, Potter," Draco muttered as Harry braced.

\---------

"Are you really going to invite me over, Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not me, my father. You know that incest is no big deal in the Wizarding World, right?" Draco asked as he and Harry were resting on the chair after a tired riding. 

Draco's cock was still inside of Harry as both men were talking to one another. Harry shook his head, "I had no idea until now," he admitted.

"Potter, you have a friend that's a bookworm and read every edition of Hogwarts: A History. How did you not know this?" Draco asked as he didn't believed him.

Harry shrugged, "I lived with Muggles, so I had no idea. Plus I was busy saving Hogwarts," he added.

Draco shook his head. "Well, father will be pleased to see you," he said as Harry didn't say anything, "but for now, go stand in front of the desk. I want to lick your ass," he said lustfully.

Harry blushed in embarrassment as he did what he was told.

\--------

Harry never had the time to go to the library thanks to Malfoy. Before he knew it, it was his detention with Professor Snape and he was running a bit late.

He didn't want another detention but Blaise Zabini had stopped him to give a quick peck on the cheek. Blaise was a handsome guy but it was unfortunate that his birthday wasn't till two months.

Harry was panting by the time he reached the office door. He was about to knock when he saw that the office door was opened but not quite wide.

"Yes Hagrid! Right there! Ram your big, fat cock!"

Harry almost dropped his books if it weren't for the fact that he was holding onto them. He heard slapping noises and then moaning that sounded like Professor Snape.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!!!!"

He guessed that Headmaster Dumbledore said was true about Hagrid's cock being big. Harry was fidgeting on where he stood as the noises inside were driving him insane.

"P-Potter! I k-k….." Severus began calling out but was turned into a moan.

Harry took a deep breath before he went inside. He wasn't sure if he should be nervous or feeling horny as he wanted to join the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? You can follow my updates on my twitter account: @KhristaCheryl. Thanks for reading!!!


	7. Hagrid & Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's detention with Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Sorry for the delay! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I have no beta and mistakes are my own. Wow, thank you for 73 kudos!!! Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \---------

When Harry entered the classroom, he saw Hagrid was half-naked and he saw Professor Snape halfway bent as he was gripping the desk in front of him while being pounded.

His face was in ecstasy as he's mouth kept opening in an 'O' and his eyes were closed. Harry knew then that he was close to orgasm as he took out his clothes.

There was a grunt and then a shout as Harry looks up and saw that Hagrid was panting heavily before kissing Severus sweaty back.

Neither man saw him as they were too tired to move. Harry had approached them slowly before Hagrid finally pulls out from Severus.

Harry was drooling at the sight of Hagrid's huge and leaking cock. Hagrid was staring at Harry with a hungry look as Harry immediately knelt down in front of him without even acknowledging Severus.

Severus was still panting and too tired to move as he was slumped down on the table. However he had turned his head to watch Harry as he knelt down in front of Hagrid to give him a blowjob.

He hardened at the sight as he watches Harry lick the cum that was dribbling down before he deepthroated Hagrid.

He heard him gagged and then moan before he was in a rhythm as he bobbed his head back and forth. Hagrid's cock was too big indeed, who wouldn't have a hard time on suckling it?

He hears the two of them moaning as Severus slowly gets up and walks over to where Harry was kneeling. Severus cock may be flaccid but it was becoming hard just by watching.

Hagrid was gripping Harry's hair tightly as he was fucking his face. Hagrid nudges Harry as soon as he saw Severus standing by.

Severus gasped as soon as he felt Harry's hand beginning to stroke his cock. Hagrid was close to coming again and then he grunted as he came inside the mouth of Harry who tried to swallow everything that was given.

He pulled out as he gave the mushroom head a lick. Hagrid sighed in relieved ws he slumped down tiredly on a nearby chair.

Harry turns to Severus side and he looks up at Severus before giving the same treatment to his own cock. Severus moans as Hagrid watches the two.

Harry bobbed his head until Severus said: "Stop, I want to fuck you from behind."

Harry stopped on what he was doing and he let go off the cock with a 'pop.' He sighed in disappointment as he stroked the cock in front of him. It tasted so good, he thought.

Harry stood up as he looked at Severus, "Where do you want me?" He asked.

"I want you bent over like I was against that table," Severus said licking his lips, "Hagrid, do you have enough stamina to go another round?" He asked.

"For you, always. I love fucking your ass," Hagrid replied as he took off his clothing.

The three men arranged themselves as Severus held onto Harry's hips and Hagrid's with Severus. Harry was so eager that he blurted out: "Just rammed it in me!" 

Severus stood stilled for a moment as Hagrid waited for Severus. "If that is what you want," Severus replies and without warning nor applying lubrication, he plunges right in with Harry screaming.

"FUCK!"

Hagrid did the same to Severus but unlike Harry, he didn't screamed. Harry was panting heavily as he felt Severus moving, trying to find that spot.

"How can you be so tight?" Severus asked moaning.

Harry didn't say anything as he was too lost in pleasure. Severus was already moaning as Hagrid had easily found that one spot.

Severus finally found that spot as he could hear Harry moaning. Whenever Hagrid thrusts back within Severus, Severus would go deeper within.

The both of them found a rhythm as they were in synced. It was skin-against-skin as the only noises in the classroom were slapping skin and constant moaning or grunting.

"Fuck yes, I should have done this sooner," Harry muttered as he moans when Severus thrusted back. Every time Hagrid would thrust back in, Severus would go deeper, making Harry feel full.

Harry moved his hand down to his cock and begun to stroke it. His cock was already dripping with cum and he was close to an orgasm.

He rubbed and stroked and pretty soon he heard a slapping noise and then a grunt. He felt Severus being stilled behind him and then felt the warm liquid coming out from his cock into his ass.

Harry moaned as he too came on his hand after feeling Severus own cum entering him. He was sure that Hagrid had came as well.

Harry was panting and too tired to move when he heard Hagrid pulling out from Severus since Severus made a disappointed whimper.

"Baby, I need to get going. Fang's probably waiting in hunger," Hagrid said.

"When will I see you?" Severus asked looking at him as he still had his cock inside Harry.

"It's up to you, love. And Harry?" Hagrid began as Harry turns to look at him and saw that he was halfway dressed, "come see me when you're ready, I want to fuck you from behind," he said licking his lips.

Harry nodded and he watches Hagrid finished dressing as he felt Severus kissing his back. He watched him leave the classroom as it was only him and Severus now.

\---------

The two of them were still naked as Severus sat in front of the desk that Harry was sitting behind. Neither said anything for a moment or two until Severus said: "You know you can make your cock or breasts larger?"

"What?" Harry asked looking up.

"I invented it, just like how I invented Sectumsempra," Severus boasted as he got his wand and pointed it at his own cock. "Engorgio," he mutters as Harry was leaning over the table to watch.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Severus cock be larger and bigger. "I did that spell with Ron before, shouldn't it explode?" He asked.

Severus snorted, "Indeed, but I was able to take out those side-effects if you do it correctly with your wand hand. Now to make it back to normal, just say 'Cottidianus,'" he said.

Harry watches intrigued as Severus cock went down to normal size. "Can you do it with breasts?" He asked.

Severus nodded, "That's why Minerva goes to me for sex. Nobody knows how to do it except I do," he said.

"Why didn't you done it earlier?" Harry asked.

"You might have been scared or frightened by the feel of it," Severus explained.

Harry nodded as he looked at Severus, "I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner," he said.

Severus shook his head, "You needed time, I wasn't planning to have sex with you and Hagrid tonight. Hagrid just came unexpectedly," he said.

"Do you want me to put back my clothes?"

"No, come sit on my lap, Harry. I want you to ride me," Severus replies huskily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> So I tried writing a threesome within the classroom environment, hopefully it was good. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	8. Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has fun and Harry talks with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!!!
> 
> Wow, 86 kudos!!! Thanks everyone! I have no beta so my grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \-------

Harry was really giving it to Hermione Granger as the both of them were in the Room of Requirements. Her legs were spread wide opened and Harry was pulverizing her pussy with the new spell that he had learned from Severus.

Last Wednesday he didn't left detention until he was able to perfect the spell. Severus helped and he was able to know if the object was going to explode or not. 

Hermione's head was in ecstasy as she kneaded her breasts. They had become triple D sized and Hermione was loving second of it.

Harry watches Hermione's breasts jiggle in front of him, it was mesmerizing. He loved it when Hermione wasn't kneading them.

Unknown to Hermione, Ron was watching under the Invisibility Cloak and was stroking furiously at the sight of his girlfriend and best friend.

Harry kept thrusting in and out off her pussy. "HARDER! MORE!" Hermione begs as she was horny and loved Harry's cock.

Harry grinned as he began to pulverized her pussy as the bed was creaking and the headboard was hitting the wall.

"FUCK YES! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!!"

It wasn't long as it was Ron that came first with a shout that Harry heard. Harry was close to coming as it was Hermione who came next with a satisfied sigh. "Ohhhhhhh….."

Harry just kept on thrusting in and out off Hermione. He couldn't stopped as he watches those breasts sway back and forth.

"Why don't you cum?!" Hermione whines as her mouth was opened in pleasure.

Harry ignored Hermione as he just gripped her more tightly as he thrusted. It wasn't long as he pulls out unexpectedly and stroke his cock so that he was able to shoot his cum on Hermione's naked body.

Harry was panting tiredly as he leans down to kiss Hermione's breast and then he licked off the cum. Hermione moans at the tongue licking up the cum, she needed more.

"Eat out my pussy," Hermione said as she looks at him.

Harry looks up at her and then he turns to look at Ron on where he was standing. Neither could see each other as Hermione looks at him bewildered.

"Whatever you desire," Harry said teasingly as he went up to kiss Hermione. The two kissed as Hermione tasted his own cum making her deepen the kiss.

Harry broke it off making her whimper as he went down between her legs. He looks at Hermione who was staring at him eagerly.

Harry grins as he stuck his tongue out and begun to lick her pussy. Hermione cried out as she moans in pleasure feeling Harry's tongue on her.

He sucked and licked as if he was hungry for her pussy as he stroke his cock at the same time. Hermione was moaning as she had her hand on top of his head and was trying to push him more deeper if she could.

Harry swiveled his tongue all around her pussy as he stroked and stroked his cock until the both of them came. Ron came as well as he slumped down against the wall tiredly.

Harry licked the juices off her pussy as Hermione layed down tiredly. "Mmm, baby, I'm not done with you yet," he said as he went up to her to kiss her on the lips.

Hermione kisses him and moans as she was able to taste herself inside his mouth. Hermione was the one who broke off the kiss, "Where do you want me?" She asked.

"Doggy style, I want that ass," Harry said.

"Aren't you tired?" Hermione asked as she went into position.

Harry grinned as he remembered Severus asking that question. "My dear Hermione, you have no idea how long I'll last," he said as he caressed one of her ass cheeks before spanking it.

\--------

It was already curfew and past midnight when Harry left the Room of Requirements. Hermione was sleeping peacefully inside and knew that nobody would missed her.

"Where'd you learn that spell, Harry?!" Ron asked eagerly as he took off the Invisbility Cloak.

"Just a few days ago," Harry replies as they were going back to the common room.

"Fuck, I want you to do me next again," Ron said.

"It could be arranged," Harry replies with a smile.

"Potter! Hey Potter!"

Both Harry and Ron turns back around and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards them. "Malfoy!" Ron snarled as he took out his wand.

"No! Wait!" Harry says quickly.

"What?" Ron asked bewildered looking at him.

Harry sighed as he may know what Draco wanted to talk to him about. "Go on ahead Ron, I'll meet you back in our room," he said.

Ron looked unsure as he was looking back and forth at Harry and Draco. "Go on then, you're not one of the big boys yet," Draco said sniggering.

Ron growled and he was about to retort something back but the 'look' that Harry gave him made him stopped. He sighed in annoyance, "just don't get caught," he said and left the two as he put on the Invisibility Cloak.

"Typical, he wouldn't leave the cloak for you," Draco said snorting.

"What is it you want, Draco?" 

"Alright for one thing: Professor Slughorn is coming here soon so I'll make this quick. Secondly, my father sent me a letter wanting to meet with you before Halloween," Draco explained.

"Wait, Professor Slughorn? Where'd you came from, Draco? And what?" Harry asked as he was confused.

"I just came from Headmaster Dumbledore to tell him the news and then he told me to tell you," Draco explained with a light blushed, "he said you were around here," he added.

"And what about Slughorn?" Harry asked.

"I barely dodged him cause he was fucking some poor girl down in the corridor," Draco said shaking his head, "though I wouldn't mind doing it with him but not in public," he said thoughtfully.

"When should I meet with your father? And where?" Harry asked.

"It's up to you, Potter. Just as long as…."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy? What are the two of you doing here late at night?" A voice asked.

"We were, uh…." Harry began but didn't know what to say as he looks at Draco.

"Had a fun quickie, Professor Slughorn?" Draco asked with a sly grin.

Horace Slughorn face was blushing, "Detention next week for you, Mr. Malfoy. You'll be having it with Professor Snape," he said.

"Alright," Draco replies shrugging as he looks at Harry, "just write a letter to him whenever you can," he said as he turns to leave.

"Wait, Malfoy, how did Dumbledore know I was here?" Harry asked.

"Marauders Map," Draco replies without turning around as he left.

"The what?" Horace asked bewildered.

"Nothing sir, good night," Harry said turning as he hoped he dodged detention.

"Potter, not so fast. Detention with me on Thursday after dinner," Horace said.

Harry sighed and nodded as he left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> The next chapter should be up next week hopefully. Be on the lookout!!!


	9. Chris & Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is starting a new career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> Wow, 104 kudos and 20 bookmarks!!! Thanks everyone. I have no beta so grammar mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!
> 
> \--------

It was finally the first week of October and Harry was supposed to finished his Muggle assignments and take the exams.

It's been one week and he barely finished even half of the assignments. Harry groaned as he went to meet Professor Allen before lunch.

He caught him as he was about ready to go to the Great Hall. "Mr. Potter, is something wrong?" Chris asked as he stared at Harry who was holding the pile of assignments.

"I know we were supposed to meet tonight for the exams, but I wasn't able to finish the assignments," Harry replies.

Chris frowned, "You had one week to complete it, Mr. Potter. It was easy assignments," he said.

"Yes, I know, but…." Harry began but wasn't too sure on how to tell Professor Allen that he had sex most of the time within one week.

"You want me to extend your deadline?" Chris asked.

Harry fidgeted as he put the assignments down on the table. "Actually, I was hoping to give you a blowjob in replacement," he said licking his lips.

"A bargaining chip, eh Potter? Well, instead of a blowjob, I want to fuck you. You don't have to do the assignments nor exams if you let me," Chris said.

"Mmm, let me see your cock," Harry said as he did the spell and charms to warden the classroom.

Chris nodded as he put down his pants and underwear as his cock sprang free from confinements.

Harry's mouth watered by just looking at it. The cock wasn't huge as Hagrid's, but it was hung and thick. He wanted that delicious cock in his mouth no matter what Chris says.

"Come now Potter, we don't have all day. Strip yourself and grip the front desk," Chris instructed as he begun to take off the rest of his clothing.

\--------

Chris was gripping the sides of Harry as he was pummeling his ass with whatever he got. The spell that Harry used had made his cock bigger, it was fucking tight every time he thrusted.

He hadn't fucked a tight ass for awhile and this was pure tightness. Chris slapped the ass in front of him making Harry moaned in delight.

"I t-thought you we-were a sex w-whore, Potter?" Chris stammered out.

"Is that what everyone is calling me?" Harry manages to get out as he thrusted back.

"Among the teachers, yes," Chris said.

Harry didn't say anything as he just wanted to get fucked. He was so full, he couldn't get enough of the cock that was pushing him to the edge.

He was so close to orgasm. It wasn't long after once Chris had hit that spot, the both of them finally came at the same time. 

Harry moaned in pleasure as he felt the warm liquid inside of him. He hadn't had sex since Saturday night and even though he could last long during sex, the waiting game was something that he couldn't do.

"So fucking tight," Chris muttered as he slowly pulls out from Harry.

"I want to ride you, professor," Harry said licking his lips.

Chris nodded as he went over to his desk chair to sit down on. He patted his lap, "This cock is softening, Mr. Potter. It needs to be played with," he said.

Harry went towards him as he stood before him. He reached out to grab the cock in front of him as he begun to stroke it, making it hard.

"Mmmm, I wish others were like you, Potter," Chris said moaning.

Harry stopped stroking as he went and moved to go on top of his cock. "It's going to get better," he said huskily as he slowly went down.

Chris put his hands on Harry's hips as he helped him to go down on his cock. Chris moans as he felt the head of his cock entering the inside of Harry, "I want you to bounce on my cock baby," he said as he was fully inside of Harry.

Harry nodded as he put both of his hands on top of Chris's shoulders and he begun to bounced without the help of Chris.

\--------

With one last lick to Chris's cock, Harry stood up from the floor as he licked his lips, tasting the cum that had just came from Chris.

"The rumors are true," Chris said sighing in relieved as he stared at Potter, "You can join your classmates on Monday. I have to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore about rearranging your classes," he said.

"Or you can tutor me after classes, I already know Muggle things," Harry said as he thought about his Aunt Petunia and her family.

Chris did have some free time and he indeed wanted to fuck that tight hole again. "Even so, I still need Albus's permission before tutoring you. You will find out this weekend," he said.

Harry nodded as he was already dressed but saw that Chris wasn't. "Professor….?" He asked.

"Oh, I just want to stay like this in the afterglow, Potter. Go on ahead, I have no class to teach after lunch anyway," he said shrugging.

Harry nodded as he bid farewell to Professor Allen before leaving the classroom.

\--------

Later that evening, Harry was in the library writing a letter to Lucius Malfoy. He wanted to get it out off the way and that he needed to write to his aunt next.

Mr. Malfoy,

I am writing to you because you're son told me that you wanted to meetup with me? He did….

Harry didn't finished his writing the sentence as he saw a girl sitting next to him. "Hello," he said with a polite smile and saw that she was in Ravenclaw.

"Harry, I heard from Hannah that the both of you had sex," the girl said fidgeting.

Harry frowned and then looked at the girl as he tries to remember her name. "And you want to have sex, Lisa? Is Hannah spreading the rumors?" He asked.

Lisa Turpin shook her head, "No, Hannah and I were having girl talk," she said smirking. 

Harry sighed and saw Lisa moving on top of the desk with her legs spread open. "Mr. Filch is busy with someone, Harry," Lisa said licking her lips, "we don't have much time," she added.

"If that's the case…." Harry began and be did the spells to take off their clothing and he made his cock larger, making Lisa's eyes widened in awe. She gasped as she saw her breasts bigger, instead of a B-size, it was now D.

She loved the way how her breasts size is. Harry moved closer to her on top of the desk as he was stroking his cock, "You better stay quiet or someone might hear you," he said.

Before Lisa could ask what he meant, Harry had rammed his cock inside her pussy without any preparation or warning at all.

Lisa wanted to scream or shout out, but she didn't want to alert the other teachers and students that were near the library.

"Brace yourself," Harry muttered and he begun to move as he leaned forward to take a nipple in his mouth to suckle.

Lisa was loving this and should had done this sooner with Harry. She moaned in ectasy as she wished that her boyfriend was Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Happy early fourth of July everyone! Be safe out there and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be up this weekend.
> 
> Find out updates on my twitter: @KhristaCheryl.


	10. Hagrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just wants to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!!!
> 
> Sorry for making everyone wait! It's been a busy week and this chapter was a bit hard to write. I have no beta, grammar mistakes are my own. Enjoy!!!
> 
> \--------

Before his detention with Professor Slughorn, Harry decided to go and visit Hagrid. He hadn't seen him since that night with Professor Snape.

He was about to go outside when a voice called out to him: "Mr. Potter, wait!"

Harry turns around and saw the Astronomy Professor coming towards him. "Professor Sinistra, is there something that you want from me?" He asked, he wasn't into Astronomy and wasn't taken her classes.

"If….If you want Mr. Potter, you can always meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight. I don't have classes on Tuesday and Fridays," Aurora Sinistra replies with a light stutter.

Harry grins at the thought. He wouldn't deny that Aurora Sinistra was a beautiful witch and that he would be glad to fuck her. "I'll think about it professor," he said huskily.

Aurora nodded, "Good. I like it a bit rough," she said winking and she left before Harry could say anything.

\-------

Harry was bouncing on top of Hagrid's cock inside the small hut. Luckily Fang wasn't there to watched them both since it would be too weird.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck….!" Harry was chanting enthusiastically as he was filled up. He didn't need to use the spell that Severus gave him, Hagrid's cock was already too big.

However he did it anyway since Hagrid have insisted. Hagrid was moaning as he had his hands on Harry's hips and was helping him bounced down. 

Harry was horny, he wanted to fuck Professor Sinistra right there but had to control himself. He was close on having an orgasm as he felt Hagrid reached out and begun to stroke his cock.

Harry gasped as soon as he felt his fingers stroking. He was close to having an orgasm as he felt Hagrid speed up a bit, he was afraid that the chair might break right there.

It didn't break as Harry groaned out loud and came all over Hagrid's hand. He heard Hagrid moaned as he felt Hagrid coming inside of him.

Harry sighed in relieved as he was trying to ease his erratic breathing as he felt Hagrid holding him up against his chest.

Hagrid kissed Harry's shoulder, "What is it that you came here for, Harry? It wasn't the sex, was it?" He murmured.

"Am I a sex whore, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Who told you that?" Hagrid asked.

"Professor Allen said I was among the teachers," Harry replid.

Hagrid sighed, "To some, you are a sex whore, but I'm not one of them. I always have sex with Professor Snape but that's because he asked for it whenever he feels up to it. Harry, why did you started to have sex with teachers?" He asked.

"I felt horny and it all started with Professor McGonagall," Harry explained.

"Mmm, but you can stop, can't you? I mean, you can have sex, but try stopping among the teachers," Hagrid explained.

"I….I don't think I can," Harry stammered.

Hagrid sighed, "I'm going to spank you, Mr. Potter. Do you want that?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Harry replies as he slowly got off of Hagrid's cock as he heard Hagrid whimpered in pleasure.

"Call me 'daddy,'" Hagrid replies licking his lips.

Harry didn't wanted to at first since it was too weird, but he tried it out anyway and felt the ectasy of it as it made Hagrid shiver in pleasure.

Harry layed across Hagrid's lap as his ass was up in the air. "I'm ready daddy," he said.

Hagrid raised his hand before slapping one of his ass cheeks as Harry grunted, "Fuck!" He cried out. Hagrid slapped his ass in each cheek as Harry was beginning to moan in pleasure.

\----------

Harry licked the cock in front of him for good measure as he stood up from the ground. "Thank you daddy," he said huskily.

Hagrid nodded as the two kissed before Hagrid let him go. "Enjoy your last year here, Harry," he said.

"Oh, I will," Harry replies as he undid the spells as he put back his clothes, bid farewell to Hagrid before leaving the hut.

Once back in the castle, he was approached by Professor Flitwick. "Mr. Potter, is it true about the rumors?" He asked.

"You mean the sex?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm, if you have the time, Mr. Potter, do me. I may be small, but my dick is rather an impressive size," Flitwick replies.

"I can't wait to see it, professor," Harry replies with a lustful grin.

\---------

Harry couldn't believe how fast the day was as it was finally his detention with Professor Slughorn. Before entering the classroom, he had to wait outside as he could hear moaning from within.

He knew he shouldn't barged through and it wasn't like before with Hagrid and Professor Snape. The door wasn't opened and knew better.

"Ah, ah, ah! Fuck yes!" The voice shouted out.

They had forgotten to use a spell and luckily it was only Harry outside the door as he took out his cock and begun stroking it in time with the voices.

"Yes! Suck my tits, daddy! Suck them!"

They must be getting close as Harry could hear rapid slapping noises as he stroked his cock fast.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck…..!"

Harry groaned out as he came at the same with them. His head thunk against the door as he was breathing heavily.

He heard muttered voices inside as he quickly tucked himself back. He did a cleaning spell on his hand before the door was opened in front.

"Harry?" The voice asked.

Harry looks and saw Ginny as her face was still quite flushed. "Ginny?!" 

"Harry! What you doing here?" Ginny asked as she tried not to stutter or be embarrassed.

"My detention," Harry replies.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter is here for his detention. I will see you next week," Professor Slughorn called out.

"Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head, "I'll tell you when I'm ready," she said as she kissed Harry's cheek before leaving.

Harry went inside the classroom as he closes the door behind him. "Professor….?" He asked curiously.

"I'm just catching my breath, Mr. Potter. You can in the mean time, strip for me and give me a show before I pound you," Horace Slughorn said.

Harry grins as he did what he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> The next chapter should be up by the end of the week. Hopefully this chapter wasn't a bit disappointing. Hope you liked it!


	11. Horace & Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Happy Friday the 13th!!! Thank you everyone for the kudos, bookmarks, hits and comments! I have no beta, grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> \----------

Horace was moaning as he put his hand on top of Harry's head so that he could go deeper to suckle on his cock. Horace was still sitting on the chair naked but this time, Harry was kneeling on the floor.

He was bobbing his head as if the cock in front of him would disappear. He couldn't get enough of the cock, it was quite addicting.

Horace was trying to fuck Harry's mouth and before they knew it, Horace shot his load in the warm mouth beforehim as he groaned in pleasure.

Harry greedily tries to swallow it all but he couldn't, some of the liquid dribble down from his mouth. Harry suckled the cock making Horace moaned before he took it out from his mouth.

Harry licked his lips as he tasted the essence of Horace on his tongue. He still have his hand squeezing and stroking the cock in front.

"Better then Ginny?" Harry asked wickedly.

"You got no breasts, Mr. Potter," Horace replies breathlessly.

Harry sniggered, "That's true," he agrees.

Harry got up and leaned forward Horace so that the two of them can kissed. Horace moaned as he tasted himself on Harry's lips.

It was Horace who deepened the kiss as he couldn't get enough of it, it was also himself that he stopped the kiss making Harry whimper in disappointment.

"Sorry baby, I want you gripping the desk as I pound you," Horace says huskily.

Harry nodded, "But first, a little something," he said and Horace watches him do a spell as his cock got a bit larger.

"Where'd you learned that, Mr. Potter?" Horace asked in awe.

"Professor Snape," Harry replied making Horace grin with pride.

\--------

Horace was thrusting in and out of Harry as he had Harry bent over as he gripped the desk tightly. "Fuck yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck me with that big cock!" Harry cries out.

Such vulgar language, Horace thought but he knew he didn't mind as he increased his speed. The desk was scraping and with Harry's face turned to the side, Horace was able to see pure pleasure.

Harry was moaning constantly as Horace was hearing the slapping flesh among the moaning and grunting within the room.

"Harder, professor, harder!" Harry begs.

The use of his title during sex made Horace turned on more as he tries to increase his speed again and to spank his ass cheeks in each thrust.

Sweat was already dribbling down on Horace face and he knew that the both of them were close to having an orgasm.

Horace continues to fuck him again and again.

"Yes, professor, more! Do more!"

Such a horny slut, Horace thought but he loved sluts. One of the reasons he loved Ginny Weasley was of her enthusiastic and bouncing breasts. She was horny and a whore, just like Harry Potter.

"You want my cock, slut? You want it bad?" Horace asked with a light growl.

"Yes! Oh please, yes!"

Horace pummels his ass and before he could do anything else, he heard Harry shout out as he too came at the same time.

Horace gasped as he felt the liquid coming out from his cock and into Harry. He was breathing heavily as he leans down to kiss Harry's sweaty back.

"Fuck….." Harry mutters as he was too tired to move.

Horace chuckled lightly as he pulls out slowly from Harry and saw his cum dribbling down his ass cheeks. He licked his lips at the sight and with a wicked grin, he knelt down and stuck his tongue out.

Harry gaaped as he felt Horace's tongue licking behind him as he catches the cum. He was sure that he was not able to walk later.

\--------

Horace was sitting back on his chair as Harry laid on his lap with his ass thrusted up. Horace was caressing both cheeks as they rested from the afterglow. "The next time I see Severus, I'll do more than just kissing," he said.

Harry chuckles as he got up from where he was laying. "I need to get going," he said as he got his wand.

"Too bad, I liked the view," Horace replies gesturing to Harry's dick.

Harry shook his head in amusement as he did a spell to put back his clothing. "My detention is over, right, professor?" He asked.

Horace nodded, "When you have the time, Mr. Potter, maybe you can join Miss Weasley and I. I'm sure she'll be pleased to have you," he said.

"I'll think about it," Harry replies as he was itching for a go with the both of them.

\--------

"So, when did you and Professor Slughorn became an item?" Harry asked intrigued as soon as he saw Ginny the next day.

"We're just fuck buddies, nothing more," Ginny replies as her face was flushing.

"It doesn't look like it is," Harry teases.

"Whatcha talking about?" A voice asked startling the two.

"Ron! Shouldn't you be with Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Ron shrugged, "She's off somewhere with Professor Allen," he replies.

"Do you know that Ginny is fucking Professor Slughorn?" Harry asked.

"HARRY!"

"What?!"

"You just found out, mate?" Ron asked looking at Harry who nodded, "I caught them doing it after we defeated Voldemort," he said.

"That long?" Harry asked gaping.

"Oh for fucks sake," Ginny replies growling as she left the group in a huffed.

"Sensitive subject?"

"Mhmm."

"Did you know Hermione might be fucking Professor Allen?" Harry asked.

"Among others as well," Ron replies sighing, "but I can't stop her for not doing it," he added.

"Everyone's horny," Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement.

\--------

Harry met up with Professor Aurora Sinistra that midnight as the two were kissing on top of the Astronomy Tower. It was a heated kiss as Harry was caressing her H-Cup breasts.

Harry didn't want to stop kissing but the two needed air as he let go. He moved his mouth downward to Aurora's breast to suckle on a nipple as he pushed her back against the railing.

Aurora put her arms around Harry as he leaned down. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as he kissed, licked and suckled both of her breasts.

Who knew that her breasts were able to go to an H-Cup after that spell? Harry stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, "I want to eat you out. Could you lay down on the floor?" He asked.

Aurora nodded eagerly, after tonight, she'll have to tell Septima about this! She had always fancied Harry and she was sure Harry would loved seeing her breasts.

Once on the ground, Aurora spread her legs wide opened as Harry went down and begun eating out her cunt.

Aurora gasped and moaned as she put her hand on top of Harry's head to try and push him deeper. It had been awhile since she had sex with someone.

Harry's tongue was doing wondrous things to her and wished that Harry was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> Next chapter should be up next week!


	12. Ron & Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets ready to visit the Malfoy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Wow, is it possible to get 200 kudos or more? I have no beta, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes that I have. I hope you enjoy the chapter! 

It was Sunday and Harry had just gotten a letter back from Lucius Malfoy.

Dear Mr. Potter:

Albus Dumbledore was able to get me out off jail but the Ministry of Magic wants me back! They don't believe a word what I'm saying.

I was wondering if I could meetup with you prior to Halloween? Preferably next week and I told Albus that you may miss a week of school or more.

You'll be staying at the Malfoy Mansion of course, we have made up a guest room and is ready upon your arrival.

If you do agree, you will be back by Halloween and I am sure Albus could give you ALL the missing assignments to makeup for.

If you do agree, I had given Albus a portkey that will bring you here to the mansion on Tuesday.

-Lucius

\--------

Harry was suckling on Professor Allen's cock as he was back inside the Muggle Classroom. Harry was fully clothed while Chris had his pants and underwear down to expose his cock.

Chris was up against the wall, with his head thrown back in pleasure. He had his hand on top of Harry's head to encourage him more.

Chris was almost having an orgasm as Harry's tongue lick and swirl around the mushroom head of the cock.

Harry begun to stroke his cock in time of his tongue licking up and down. "Fuck yes, Potter…." Chris moans out as he was close.

It didn't took long as Chris came and shot his load inside Harry's mouth who greedily tries to swallow everything that was given to him.

Chris panted as he stares at Harry who was licking his lips. "You can join our class this week, Potter," he said breathlessly.

"Mmm, I'm afraid it might be in two weeks," Harry said slowly as he thought of Malfoy's letter.

\-------

"So you'll be gone the whole week about?" Hermione asked as she, Ron and Harry were inside the Room of Requirements.

All three of them were naked. Hermione was laying on her back on top of the bed as Ron was on top of her, licking and sucking her tits.

Harry was enjoying the show that his two friends were giving him. "It could be longer, I'm not sure," he replies slowly.

Hermione gasped as she felt Ron enter he with his cock. "If I were you, mate, I wouldn't help him," Ron replies huffing.

"I'm just going to see what I can do," Harry replies. Truth be told, he was hoping to have sex with Lucius and if what Draco said was true. It would also be a bonus if he did it with Narcissa.

Hermione began moaning as the bed started to creak. Ron was thrusting in and out off her slowly before speeding up, it didn't took long for Harry to start stroking his cock.

Hermione's breasts were jiggling and Harry knew that the two would be close to orgasm.

\--------

Harry found himself having sex back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He was having sex with Fay Dunbar as he was supposed to see Headmaster Dumbledore soon.

After the show that he watched between Ron and Hermione, he needed to fuck someone. Fay had been talking with Ginny and she had been coming towards him near the bathroom. 

One thing led to another as Fay was facing Harry as her back was against the sink, which was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Myrtle was watching from the top ceiling as Fay didn't care as she could see her. It was erotic to be observing by someone.

Fay moans as Harry had leaned down to lick the nipple from one of her tits. Her breasts had been a C-Cup but it had become a E-Cup thanks to that spell that Harry had used.

She groaned as Harry closes his mouth around the nipple as he slowed down his thrusting. She was gripping the sink behind her so tightly as she knew her hands were going to be turned red.

"Please fuck me, Harry. Please…." Fay begs.

Myrtle chuckles as she flew down to float beside Harry. "Don't give it to her, Harry. Make her beg," she said sniggering.

Fay whimpers, "My cunt needs it! Please pound me!"

Harry looks at Myrtle as he squeezes one of Fay's tits as she moans. "If only I could kiss you now, babe," he said licking his lips.

"One of the perks of being a ghost," Myrtle replies smiling as she gestures at the two.

Harry turns to look at Fay who was sweating, "you waited long enough," he muttered and he began increasing his speed to pummel Fay's cunt.

"Oh, oh, ohhhhhh! Oh fuck!" Fay cries out.

Myrtle laughed again as she wishes that she could join in the fun. It was so hot on seeing Harry's sweaty back dribble down with sweat as he bangs other girls. Oh how she misses being human again…

Fay was indeed loud as she was pummeled inside and out. "Oh yes! Yes, yes, yessssss!" She cries out.

With one thrust back inside, the two exploded with their orgasms as Harry shot his load inside. Harry was panting hard as he leans toward Fay and the two kissed.

It was a heated kiss as Harry squeezes one of her breast and caressed the perk nipple. Fay gasped through the kiss as Harry broke it off a minute later.

"Fuck…." Harry muttered breathlessly as Fay nodded in agreement. 

"Can I see you spank her?" Myrtle asked suddenly.

Fay's eyes widened as she looks at Myrtle surprised and then turns back to look at Harry who was grinning. Harry slowly pulls put from Fay who whimpered in protest.

"You heard her, I'm going to spank you babe," Harry replies as he did a spell to conjure a chair.

Fay gulped as she complied.

\-------

"Potter! Wait!" A voice calls out.

Harry turns around and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards him. "What is it, Malfoy?" He asked.

"When you see mother, go easy on her, will you? I'm sure you're eager to do her," Draco replies.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Harry lies.

Draco snorted, "I gotten a letter from father also, Potter. He couldn't wait to see you and your cock. Mother is a MILF," he added.

"Is that what she calls herself?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, "She goes to sex clubs since father won't give it to her. The two hadn't been close even after the defeat of Voldemort," he said.

Harry nodded in understanding, "I'll give her pleasure to even feel for weeks since Lucius can't," he said.

Draco nodded, "In the mean time, do you have time to do me?" He asked licking his lips.

"Sorry Malfoy, but I have to meet with Dumbledore," Harry replies and he chuckled as he saw Draco gave him a sad look.

"Tomorrow possibly," Harry added as Draco lit up and Harry shook his head in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> Next chapter will be up this weekend and it might feature Lucius & Narcissa!!!


	13. Albus & Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry helps the Malfoy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!!!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! Thanks everyone for the kudos, hits and bookmarks! I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> \-------

Dumbledore was disappointed that he didn't had sex that Sunday, but they were able to do it on the following Tuesday that Harry was supposed to leave.

Harry was gripping the desk in front of him as Albus was holding onto his hips. He was pounding into his ass furiously as he wanted to orgasm right away.

Harry was loving it as he was being filled up with his huge cock. He was sure that his ass would be bruised and would hurt every time he sat down. 

He didn't want to go to Madame Pomfrey since he would explain why and he didn't had the time anyway right after.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkk!" Harry cries out.

Albus shouted out as he suddenly came inside Harry. Harry felt his liquid pouring within him and he too came with a moan.

The two were breathing heavily as Albus catches his breath as his cock was still inside of him. He slowly pulls out from Harry as Harry groans in disappointment.

"I'm gonna be sore all day," Harry complained.

Albus laughed as he muttered a spell on Harry's buttocks. Harry gasped as he felt something cold before it disappeared. "Pomfrey doesn't like this spell too much cause of the side-effects," Albus said.

"What spell was it, sir?" Harry asked as he watches Dumbledore doing a spell to return their clothes.

"It's a spell salve that a medic-witch doesn't like cause it could give you broken bones," Albus teases.

Harry gaped at him as Albus just laughed. "I'm kidding Harry, you better scurry off cause Narcissa is waiting for you," he said.

"What about Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"His….busy with Mr. Weasley and the other Ministry officials," Albus replies as he levitated the portkey.

Harry took it and within a blink of an eye, he was transported to a new place. 

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Mr. Potter," a voice said.

Harry opens his eyes and he saw Narcissa Malfoy standing in front of him. His eyes wonders around and it looked different from before.

"We have moved to a new location in Wiltshire, England. This is a different manor then the last time," Narcissa explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. "So, where will I be staying?" He asked.

\------

"This will be your room," Narcissa said.

Harry walks pass her and saw it was a beautiful room with a king-sized bed, desk, huge bathroom…etc. He was in awe with the view that he was looking. 

After gazing around, he saw his bags nearby and Hedwig's cage was empty. "She's flying around the area and won't be back for awhile," Narcissa explained.

Harry nodded as he turns to look at her. "Will Mr. Malfoy be long?" He asked.

"Not till late tonight," Narcissa replies.

Harry nodded and he quickly did a spell as he made both of their clothing disappear. Narcissa gaped at the cock in front of her as it became huge.

She looks down and saw that her breasts became an H-Cup size. "Could you make this permanent?" She asked intrigued as she looks up and saw Harry lying on the bed.

"I have to ask Professor Snape if it does," Harry said.

"Severus, huh? I never thought of it," Narcissa mutters.

\----------

Narcissa was moaning as she was looming over Harry as Harry was suckling on each of her breasts. She was almost having an orgasm already as Harry would suckle or caressed.

Harry stopped suddenly making Narcissa whimper. "Come on baby, I want you to ride on my cock," he said licking his lips.

Narcissa wanted to protest but she was too horny. She moved as her ass was slapped by Harry, "fuck, I love seeing ass jiggle," he muttered.

Narcissa sways her ass as she sat up and begun to squat down on Harry's cock. Harry was licking his lips as he watches her go down.

Narcissa groans once the tip of his cock was fully inside of her. She put both of her hands on Harry's chest so that it will help her once fully inside.

Harry's cock was fully sheathed inside of her as she was breathing quite heavily. Sure she goes to sex clubs, but she never had a cock this big and it had been awhile since she was penetrated.

Harry was waiting patiently but he knew he just wanted to ram his cock. He gasped as he felt Narcissa moving and saw that she was bouncing up and down slowly.

Her breasts were swaying but not that fast. Harry was getting impatient so he decided to put both of his hands on her hips.

Once his hands were on her hips, he helped her bounce up and down as his eyes stayed on her swaying H-Cup breasts.

Narcissa was rapidly moving as soon as she felt Harry's hands on her. It was quite erotic about cheating on your husband with a younger man.

The bed creaked and the headboard hit the wall with their movement. It wasn't long until Narcissa threw her head back in pleasure as she and Harry came at the same time.

Narcissa was panting as she slumped downward to Harry as Harry hugs her. He loves those H-Cup breasts as they were squished between them.

He loves big breasts. Once he returns to Hogwarts, he will fuck Professor Sinistra again.

\--------

"Mr. Potter! I'm sure that my wife showed you everything there is?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he and Arthur Weasley entered the living room.

Harry nodded with a smile, "It's so huge! It looks like the mansion itself is more bigger than the last," he lies as he was really thinking about Narcissa's breasts.

Lucius was about to say something but Arthur interrupted him. "Albus told me that you were going to be here, Harry. I wanted to see for myself if you were okay," Arthur replies.

"Mrs. Malfoy had been helpful to me," Harry reassures him.

Arthur nodded slowly, "If you want to visit us, Harry, you can. Molly would be happy to see you," he said.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley, I may take up that offer later," Harry replies.

Arthur nodded as he looks at Lucius, "I'll just see myself out," he said.

Lucius nodded and he watches Arthur leave as he licks his lips. "That man," Lucius begans as he shook his head, "try having sex with him, Mr. Potter. His marriage with Mrs. Weasley is rocky," he said.

"I will Mr. Malfoy," Harry replies as he was itching to have a go with Molly Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been somewhat busy and the next chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	14. OMC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ministry of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Wow, thanks with all the kudos!!! I have no beta, so sorry for any grammar mistakes that I have.
> 
> \-------

The meeting at the Ministry of Magic was taking longer than Harry suspected it may be. He was taking a break in the bathroom while Lucius was talking with some officials.

"Mr. Potter," a voice suddenly said from behind.

Harry turns to see a man behind him who was licking his lips. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"No, but you go to Hogwarts with my daughter and according to her letter, you're having sex with almost everyone," the man replies.

Harry fidgeted, "How old is your daughter?" He asked.

"She's in fifth year so she couldn't have sex with you. However I could," the man replies as he did a spell on taking off both their clothing.

"You know much about me, but I don't know you," Harry replies as he did the charm and spell.

"Oh, everyone knows the infamous Harry Potter," the man said licking his lips as he eyed Harry's cock. He's eyes widened as he watches the cock grew bigger as he looks down and saw that his own did as well.

"So, what's your name, sir?" Harry asked as he walks over to him and knelt down on the floor.

"John," the man breathes out, "you don't need to worry about my wife. We're both divorced," the man replies.

"But what's John's last name?" Harry asked as he put his hand to take John's cock to begin stroking.

John moaned, "Sorry Mr. Potter, but I'm a ministry official," he said.

"You're last names must be kept secret," Harry said nodding before taking the cock in his entire mouth.

John gasped as he began to deepthroat him. "N-Not really…." He stammered out as he begun to fuck Harry's mouth.

The two didn't say anything else as the only sounds in the bathroom were moaning of pleasures and the slick sound of skin.

John exploded inside Harry's mouth as Harry greedily tries to swallow it all. He took the cock out from his mouth as he licks the mushroom head that was dripping with cum.

"You're such a whore, Mr. Potter," John replies as he was catching his breath.

Harry stood up and he went over to where the sinks were. He turns around as his back was facing John. He wiggles his ass at John, "We still got time," he said.

John went over and he slapped Harry's ass hard, making it jiggle. He squeezes it, "so round and soft," he mutters as he leans forward to whisper to Harry's ear. "What would everyone think of their hero being fucked in a bathroom? Yet alone, with a ministry official?" He asked.

"I wouldn't care less what the public would say," Harry replies, "I just want to get fucked."

"Well, if you put it that way…."

\-------

"So tight! How can you be so tight?!" John asked as he thrusted in and out from Harry.

Harry was moaning uncontrollably as he grips the sink before him. He was so sure that he would break it due to how hard he was holding it.

It was skin-against-skin as flesh skin slapped in synced with John's. He hadn't had sex with Narcissa and that was two days ago.

Lucius had been at the house almost the whole day to help him what to expect in today's meeting. Harry had only been able to get a quick kiss or even a grope on her breasts when he and Narcissa were both alone.

Harry was tempted to ask if they miss having sex with Draco since incest was no big deal in the wizarding world.

He needed to find out also if Hedwig had returned from her flight. He had written to his aunt last night and sent it off before coming.

Speaking of coming, Harry had shouted out as he came right there and then as John had came right behind him.

\-------

Harry got out from the bathroom as he saw Lucius stroding to him with Shacklebolt. "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Quite the opposite actually," Lucius replies, "I've invited Minister Shacklebolt for dinner tonight. He'll be staying with us as well," he added.

"Yes, we have to confirm Lucius innocence during the meeting tomorrow. The outcome is already within our favor," Kingsley said.

Harry nodded and he was about to say something else when the door opened behind him. "Oh! Minister Shacklebolt! What was the outcome?" A voice asked.

"You were against it, John, but many voted quite the opposite. I'll make the decision tomorrow and tell everyone in the courtroom," Kingsley said.

"I see. Well, good luck on your decision, Minister. I'll see you soon, Mr. Potter," John said with a wink as he left.

"Is it wise to be staying with Mr. Malfoy tonight, sir?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Minister, wait!" A voice calls out. All three turns and saw Arthur Weasley sprinting down the hall. "They want you and Mr. Malfoy back inside, they want to know your decision NOW," he said.

"WHAT?!"

\---------

Harry waited and waited outside the courtroom. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it looked like they weren't pleased with earlier meetings.

Finally the doors opened as Lucius was smiling happily and laughing whatever Arthur had said.

"Let's celebrate tonight!" Kingsley exclaims.

"Yes! If it weren't for Mr. Potter's memories, my trial would have never ended. I am now a free man," Lucius replies.

"Where do you want to celebrate?" Arthur asked.

"Come over to the mansion, we can drink till we dropped," Lucius replies as Harry shook his head in amusement.

\---------

When they arrived back to the mansion, Harry went straight to his room and saw Hedwig waiting with a letter. He smiled as he petted her as he took the letter to see what his aunt has to say.

Harry,

I miss you, baby. Having sex with Vernon isn't the same anymore. I wish to see you again. Dudley will be spending Thanksgiving next month with friends as they would be out off town.

Vernon will be working extra and will have no time for me. Do you think your headmaster will let you go during that week? Just say it's an emergency.

My toys aren't the same either as I've been using them practically every day. I want to suck your cock and ride it till my knees couldn't handle it anymore.

Please!  
Petunia

Harry does misses his aunt. He wasn't sure how Dumbledore would react for missing school again.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" A voice asked.

Harry looks and saw Arthur against the door. He was eyeing him and Harry looks down and saw that he had moved his hand to grip his cock.

He blushes as he moved his hand and looks up at Arthur again. He licks his lips, "Actually, no, Mr. Weasley. Can I speak with you?" Harry asked.

Arthur nodded as he went inside, closing the door right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> So I tried writing like a courtroom scene or something, so hopefully it was good enough? Next chapter should be up next week.


	15. Arthur Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!!!
> 
> Wow, thanks everyone for the 210 kudos and 44 bookmarks!!! This is the third story that I have that has the most kudos in Harry Potter.
> 
> I don't have beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> \--------

Harry couldn't believe that he was being fucked by Arthur Weasley. Arthur was gripping his hips and he was thrusting in and out from him.

Harry's head was thrown back in pleasure as he thrusts back to Arthur whenever he pulls back. Arthur was moaning uncontrollably, Harry's ass was so tight than any others he had fucked.

The bed was creaking with all the movement that they were doing and Arthur was sure that Lucius and Shacklebolt were able to hear them. He wasn't sure where Narcissa was.

He was so close as he could hear Harry grunting from the front. He slapped one of Harry's cheeks and that did it for him.

He cried out and came right there as he moaned. Arthur wasn't quite done yet, he kept of thrusting even when Harry stopped thrusting back.

He's hold on Harry tightened and it wasn't long for Arthur to have an orgasm as he grunted and came. He heard Harry moaned as he was able to feel the warmth of the liquid inside of him.

Arthur slowly pulls out and saw the cum was dribbling down the middle of his cheeks. He licked his lips at the sight as he swiped some cum onto his fingers. 

When he was fully out, Harry slumped tiredly down on the mattress as he suckled on the two fingers. He moans at the taste as he tasted himself.

"We aren't done yet, baby," Arthur replies huskily.

"Just resting a bit," Harry replies without even turning to look back.

Arthur moves from where he was kneeling on the bed as he went in front of Harry. Harry looks up and saw Arthur holding his cock out in front of him.

"You know what to do," Arthur replies.

Harry nodded as he sat up a bit to move to get to Arthur's cock. He licked his lips as he begun to stroke the cock making Arthur moaned.

Arthur looks down and he saw that his cock was bigger than usual. He wanted to ask Harry how he was able to do it but when he opened his mouth to speak, a groan came out instead.

Harry had taken his cock in his mouth and was bopping his head back and forth. It was quite errotic on seeing a young man taking his cock.

He gripped his head hair as he begun to deepthroat his mouth. Harry gagged a little but he was able to overcome it as he continues to suckle.

It didn't take too long as Arthur came the second time. Harry tries to swallow what has given to him but he couldn't, even after all the sex he did.

Arthur slumps down tiredly as Harry did the same. He was sure that Molly would have a great time on having sex with him.

\---------

"Where'd you learned that spell, Harry?" Arthur asked curiously as Harry stopped bouncing on his cock.

Arthur groaned in disappointment but he was really curious and intrigued. "Professor Snape taught me," Harry explained as he continues slowly to bounced.

Arthur gasped, "W-What does it do, exactly?" He asked.

"It makes both breasts and cocks bigger without exploding," Harry explained.

"Will you teach me? Part of my marriage with Molly is ruined cause of lack of sex," Arthur explained as he licked his lips. Molly's breasts were already big, but he still loves to see them bigger.

Harry nodded, "It might take awhile," he said as he increased his speed on his bouncing.

Arthur moans as he watches, "I have time," he manages to get out.

\----------

Arthur had went downstairs after that fabulous sex session as Harry have fallen asleep on the bed. He found Kingsley and Lucius in the living room as Kingsley was giving Lucius a blowjob.

Lucius head was thrown back in pleasure and he was close on having an orgasm. Arthur quietly went and sat down on the opposite couch as he watches the two.

It was indeed erotic on watching something so private. Molly never cared for voyeurism, but had sex with their sons whenever she can, Arthur thought.

Lucius suddenly grunted and came as Arthur watches as Kingsley swallows it all. Kingsley was one of the few people he knew that could swallow cum without gagging or missing some.

Lucius sighed relieved as Kingsley licks his cock clean before pulling out. He stood up from where he was leaning and leans forward to kiss Lucius.

Lucius allowed him as he opened his mouth and the two kissed. Kingsley deepened the kiss as it became heated, making Lucius moaned.

It was Lucius who stopped kissing as Kingsley was breathing a bit heavily as he sat down besides Lucius. Lucius looks at Arthur and grins, "did you enjoyed the show?" He asked.

"Ohhh yes," Arthur replies nodding, "but there's something that I want to talk to you about," he said.

"Oh?"

"Well, to Kingsley is more of the subject," Arthur added.

"I guess I'll leave the room and check on Mr. Potter himself," Lucius said as he stood up, "what's he doing now?" He asked.

"Taking a nap after I wore him out," Arthur replies.

"Ah, well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind waking up. Now where is Narcissa?" Lucius asked to himself as he begun to leave the room.

"What's troubling you, Arthur?" Kingsley asked as soon as Lucius was gone.

Arthur stood up and went to sit beside Kingsley on the couch. "It's about Harry, he gotten a letter from his aunt," he said.

"I'm listening," Kingsley replies as Arthur told him about Harry's troubles.

\---------

Lucius found his wife in Draco's bedroom as she was lying on the bed, naked. She had been using a dildo to satisfy her as she misses Draco terribly.

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked as he did a silencing and locking spell.

Narcissa looks up and saw her husband slowly sitting down on the bed. "I miss him," she said.

"He will be back soon during the holidays. You and I will fuck him till there's no tomorrow," Lucius replies soothingly.

"What is it, Lucius? You wouldn't look for me if it was for something," Narcissa said.

"Well, since you're missing Draco, I was thinking we should fuck Mr. Potter at the same time," Lucius replies.

Narcissa sat up, "You want to do that with Harry?" She asked curiously.

"Of c….." Lucius began but then frowns, "when were we first named basis with Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"Errr…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JK ROWLING AND HARRY POTTER!
> 
> The next chapter should be up by this weekend. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads this story!

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> This takes place after Harry defeated Voldemort. Harry is 17 and thus he could do magic within and outside of Hogwarts.


End file.
